cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidar Bothanduster
I hate the Jedi Order,they will perish.!!!"" Vidar telling a Jedi. Life before a Jedi Vidar was found and lived to an adopted rich family who own had a rich life in Mandadlore with the parents owning Mandalore Industries,one of the most well known and influential cooperations in the Galaxy/. He lived in Mandalore before he was in the Jedi Order.His adopted parents knew his skill in learning and sent him to the School of Technological Education in New Mandalore at a young age and he was able to get stronger and grow in his ability of learning.However one day he was found by a Jedi who told him he had to be brought back to the order for training with his parents accepting the decision. Life in the Order before he left As a padawan, Vidar was in the Jedi Order training in the ways of the force in order to grow stronger. He had a lot of midi- chlorians that allowed him to grow stronger in the ways of the force and get stronger uncovering the abilities of a knight at a young age. He did training tests at a good timing and was noted for his ability to calm down during stressful situatuions.Vidar grew stronger in the ways of the force Getting a Master Vidar reached the age for him to get a Jedi Master in which he fought lightsaber duels in order to improve his reputation among Jedi Knights/Masters so he can get one.He wanted known Jedi Master,Obi-Wan Kenobi who was also wanted by other padawans to be their master however he had to choose one person.In order for Master Kenobi to choose a padawan,Vidar had to fight Jedi Padwans in a tournament in order to choose a padawan.This was the first tournament in the Jedi Order History that allowed Vidar to show his lightsaber skills. With medidation and patience,Vidar was able to get to the finals of the Jedi Order and soon won the lightsaber duel.Having Obi Wan as his master was an honour and acomplishment by Vidar and he was able to increase his intelligence in the Force Battles when Vidar was padawan Vidar went on various missions in order to gain more experience however he had to endure had times in the Order. Battle of Ryloth(Aerial Assault) The Republic Senate ordered Ryloth and Various worlds to be invaded in order to protect the Republic intrests in the Galacy.The Battle of Ryloth begun with Vidar and Obi-Wan incharge of the aerial assault in space.With Separtist Ships blockading the Republic Navy.Vidar revealed a plan to attack Ryloth by sending a team to the command ship in the Separtist Fleet and to destroy the command ship and capture the admiral of the Fleet.Vidar captured a Separtist Shuttle and flew it to the command ship that allowed him to break in the defenses of the Fleet.With the fleet now diverted its attention to capturing Vidar,Vidar had to try and fight the droids and try and break in the bridge with at least 5 clones including Commander Cody.However breaking the order by his master to get in the bridge and capture the Separtist Admiral.Vidar ordered Cody to destroy the hyperdrive system,get the data on Separtist acitivites and blow up the engines when commanded to.With Cody following the orders,it took at least some hours until the orders were completed but Vidar went alone and broke into the Bridge and captured the Separtist Admiral and took him into custody in the Republic Judicial Courts.With the mission accomplished,Vidar was able to reach the objecitve however recieved hursh treatment from Obi-Wan.With Obi-Wan remembering Vidar as his former padawan Anakin Skywalker,he become happy.With the republic in command of the the orbit in Ryloth,the Ground Assault would begin Batlle of Ryloth(Ground Assault) With Vidar leading a battalion known as the Special Division,his target was to destroy the separtisist outpost and kill all the droids as well as capture the city.With Vidar moving to the outpost,he met harsh resistance trying to break in the outpost and broke in the defenses finding himself fighting Separtist Commader Asajj Ventress.With Vidar having to fight the Dark Apprentice,he was not outmached and was able to repel her and she escaped to the capital using a turret.Vidar would soon continue leading the assault and winning a tactical victory for the Republic by capturing an outpost that borderd the city.Vidar had to inflitrate the city from the inside.He met a Twilek that was willing to fight them and he lead a resistance.The Twilek attacked the command center and distructed the droids while Vidar inflitrated the capital and took control of the command center and blew it up.Having met Ventress Again,Vidar fought Ventress and won the duel however Ventress escaped.With the Republic controlling Ryloth,stability returned. Battle of Christophosis Vidar lead the attack on Christophosis.With the Separtist capturing Christophosis,the Republic needed Christophosis.Vidar was apppointed as the leader of the assault and attacked the planet on the ground in order to regain the planet.Met with harsh resistance,Vidar contacted a local man and asked him if he could try and inflitrate the Command Center or try and keep the droids busy in the capital.With Vidar having made a strategy like that,the man said he could keep the droids busy by destrabilixing the capital by creating riots.The Man soon created riots on the streets by preaching that the Separtists would destroy the planet's economy and 75% of the droids in the battle were recalled to Christophosis'capital.Soon with minimal resistance,Vidar and his men captured a lot on the ground and took over the capital with with the economy unstabilize,Vidar sent troops and captured the capital and took over the capital within days. Battle of Kamino(Tipoca City Assault) General Greivous attacked Tipoca City and Vidar assigned with Master Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent in as reinforcements in order to defend Kamino from Grievous.Greivous leading the assault in the air,Vidar was on the ground waiting for the assault to begin.Vidar made sure that the clones were at they places and the 501st Legion were to protect the most important resources in the City that Vidar thought the Separtist would attack.With Ventress attacking the city from on the ground,Vidar would soon prepare the troops to repel of Ventress.Ventress's droids attacked the hangars and Vidar was in the main hanger destroying Aqua Droids to make sure that they wouldnt pass him.With the Aqua Droids to strong,Vidar's troops were overwhelmed and he ordered a retreat to the bridge while he would join Obi-Wan.General Grievous then met with Ventress in where they would split up with Ventress heading toward the DNA Holding Chamber.Vidar with Obi-Wan were attacked by General Grievous and soon were able to repel Grievous however Grievous split Vidar and Obi-Wan and Vidar fought Grievous.Vidar fought the General and was able to overwhelm easily using his lightsaber skills and this was noted by the Jedi Council.Vidar found Obi-Wan and they were able to destroy the remaining droids while Anakin was dealing with Ventress.With the Separtists losing the battle,Vidar was congratulated for holding back General Grievous and Vidar was promoted to Jedi Knight after he finished his test.Vidar was at least 15 years when he was promoted to Jedi Knight. Life in Mandalore Invasion of Mandalore by the Republic Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ordered the Grand Army of the Republic to invade New Mandalore.Vidar tried to ask the Jedi Order to appeal to the Senate to make him stop the attack but the Jedi Council refused his request made Vidar leave the Jedi Order due to them invading his homeworld.Vidar left the Republic and went to Mandalore asking for help and he soon met Death Watch.Death Watch knew Vidar's adopted Familiy and soon knew what his family had so they agreed to help him without any conditions cause the Leader,Pre Visla owed Vidar's familiy a favour after his familiy helped him with resourses.Death Watch soon landed on Mandalore with Vidar being a member of Death Watch for only the invasion. Aerial Assault(Invasion of Mandalore) Vidar used his family's resources to help repel the invasion of Mandalore with cruisers that Mandalore Industes manufactured,Vidar was soon able to set up a blockade in orbit with heavily guarded cruisers that were armed.Soon an attack began with Obi-Wan leading the assault but Vidar never knew that.The Aerial Assault begun with Republic fighters attacking military bases.Vidar was in orbit in the commanding ship when he borded the command ship where Obi-Wan was and Vidar had to fight his former master.Having dueled Obi-Wan,Vidar was able to win the duel and repel Obi-Wan very easily and he soon was able to win the duel.Vidar then begun attacking the Clone troopers and the Invasion of Mandalore was a victory for Mandalorians everywhere.Vidar was noted for his heroics and was given a medal. Heading Mandalore Industries Vidar headed Mandalore Industries as he knew that he would soon own the company.He was able to sign treaties with the goverment allowing the goverment to purchase weapons that Mandalore Industries made for a cheap price.In the treaty,it was also allowed for the first time that a company would be incharge of the orbit defenses and Vidar ordered for cruisers to be sent up towards orbit in Mandalore so they could protect the orbit.With him heading Mandalore Industries,the company's profits went up by 100%.This was the fastest growth in its history and Vidar was noted for being an excellent business man.However,Vidar wanted to find out about his real family and gave up Mandalore Industries to go find his real family.Vidar left his adopted familiy for good. Pursuit for his real family. Vidar soon searched for his family by putting his dna to the galaxy database.He found a match of someone known as Sarah Wolf555.With this found,Sarah was a well known person in the galaxy for serving in the Pure Clan Senate.Vidar contacted Sarah and told her about his findings and Sarah welcomed him to the family.Vidar realizing that Sarah was a Jedi/Sith.Sarah told her his story and soon he knew what his destiny would be.Vidar then turned Sith after being attacked by a Jedi Knight and Vidar killed the pathetic Knight.Vidar was then put on the wanted list in the Jedi Order.He was then trained by Sarah on the family techniques and Vidar's abiliities grew stronger as VIdar then begun inventing knew techniques with his knew power. Life as a Sith Apprentice Vidar was found by a Sith Master known as Darth Sidious.Soon Vidar trained in the ways of the dark side and was able to learn abilities search as force lightning,force choc and other abilities.Darth Sidious wanted Vidar to attack the Order so he contacted some old Jedi Friends and Vidar went into the order inflitrating it and set up connections for the Sith Order. Bomb Blast in Jedi Hanger Vidar met Bariss Ofee who instantly knew who he was and Vidar knew that Bariss had the same opinion as most Republic Citizens and Vidar would soon use that to his advantage by asking Bariss for a favour.Vidar then asked Barris if she could set up some explosives and bomb the Hangar after telling her what had happend to him and trying to persuade her about what the Jedi had done.Vidar was able to use Bariss to his advantage and soon agreed to set up connections that would help destroy the blast but then destroy the connections.When the blast happend,Vidar was able to erase all connections he had with Bariss and he never entered the order again. Betraying Sidious Vidar knwe that he was more powerful that Darth Sidious so when Sidious was at his Republic Senate Home,he attacked him to test Sidious abilities which he found were pathetic and Sidious didnt deserve to be called a Dark Lord.Vidar nearly killed Sidious but knew that was not his destiny so he left and never would he return to the Sith Order. Vidar inflatring Homeworlds Inflitration of Naboo VIdar was hired by an unkown person to infitrate Naboo in order to kill the GunGan leader,Having entered Naboo as a commercial businessman.Vidar entered the Gungan Kingdom and attempted to attack the GunGun leader the next day.Having not realized the heavy security the Gun-Gan leader had,Vidar entered his palace and sneaked him using the vents and sneaked in the palace where he would go and fight some guards and then disable all the security systems and he would sneak in to the bedroom of the king and kil him without any trace of what happend.Having completed this mission,Vidar would take his money and do some inflitraiton of his own.Vidar would then create a new identity and get inside the Naboo Intelligence as a recruit.He would later rise up through the ranks from a recruit to be Head of Naboo Intelligence.This would result in many corrupting of officials that would weaken Naboo from the inside.Vidar would later use his influence to try and turn the Naboo people against the GunGan and this would lead to a brief 2 months war. 2 Months War Having maniuplated officials and used his influence to try and turn the Naboo people against the Gungan.Vidar would later send intelligence officials and the Naboo forces would attack the GunGan City destroying the defence placements and take over the city during which it would take 2 months to do this.Having achieved such a victory,Vidar would want to an empire however not having the necessary resource to have it abandonded the plan for such a thing.Vidar would later go personally by himself and attack the Gungan King however did not kill him but take his saber that would result in Vidar using it as a weapon of his own.Vidar having won this resigned from his position and destroyed any traces of this however few people such as Darth Sidious, Count Dooku and Obi-Wan as were away of what had happend Destruction of Republic Defenses(Computer Style) Vidar would soon resume his work as a intelligence officer and as usual, would rise up the rank to be the head of the Republic Computer Division which Vidar would command.He would be later incharge of stopping attacks by the Separtists on Repulic Computer Networks.Later he would be incharge of all divisions in the Intelligence of the Republic after being promoted for stopping search attacks and demonstrating intelligence skill.Vidar would soon use his resources to create a virus known as Project X and attack all Republic Systems and disabling it for a while.However the Jedi Council having known of the plan before it had happend because an intelligence official told the order about his supscisions of him send Obi-Wan to attack Vidar.This would result in a brief duel that Vidar would win,Vidar would later fight all the members of the high council exept Yoda.This would result in Vidar escaping after winning all the duels however Vidar needed to separate them to attack them one by one, however Vidar would not kill them.Obi-Wan would later destroy the virus from its source which was a computer that Vidar had however Vidar would have information about Republic schematics and individuals such as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Last Mission(CIS) Having information on Republic schematics and defenses,Vidar would later join the CIS with a new identity and inflitrate the CIS network of intelligence with the aim of destroying it.Having been assigned this mission by Jabba the Hutt,Vidar would proceed with a plan known as Project Zero with the goal of destroying high ranking officials in the CIS Secret Servise.VIdar would attack people such as Grievous and other people and killed them however Vidar would not kill Grievous,this resulted with the CIS Military becoming vunrebable and Vidar would later destroy all traces of this and all his prievous identities and would later retreat to Mandalore where he would spend most of his time as a common citizen. Category:Male Characters Category:Soldier Category:Dark Nebula Category:Spy Category:Force Sensitive